


A Thousand Miles

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eloping, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, Spoilers for chapter 402
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: The decision to see the world with Noya had been a well planned venture.  But to see the world with his husband, well that was probably the most impulsive decision Asahi had ever made.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	A Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE FURUDATE MADE THEM BASICALLY CANON AND I HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS ABOUT IT.

“Let’s get married.”

The words were so sudden Asahi choked on his coffee. He coughed as he blinked at Noya from across the table.

“What?”

“Married. There’s so many countries that recognize it now,” Noya said. They were seated inside a tiny cafe in Helsinki. They had indeed met up at the North Pole before headed back south into more habitable parts. But the question had been sudden and unexpected. Asahi had hoped for a rekindling of what they’d had in high school, and had kept up correspondence once Noya had run off to see the world. He had never let go of that feeling of first love for Noya, even years later. But to jump right into marriage was surprising. And just so like Noya to do. Asahi could never picture himself saying no, no matter how long they’d been together or not.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s do it.” Noya grinned and finished his own coffee. “So where do you want to get married? We certainly can’t at home,”

“Well, Thailand just ratified a new bill, and it went into effect at the new year,” Noya said.

“Huh, Thailand.” Asahi had never been. Not that he’d ever been much of anywhere. “Thailand it is.”

Noya dove into his backpack and pulled out a well loved world map. There were little stars drawn all over it. He grabbed a marker and circled Bangkok with a heart.

“Okay, so we fly to Bangkok, and get married. Do we want to spend some time there?” Noya asked.

“A few days at least. I do want to see some of the sights and culture,” Asahi said. “This whole trip is our honeymoon now,so let’s make the most of it. We’ll start in Bangkok and then work our way through the rest of Southeast Asia.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They spent two more days in Helsinki before catching a plane to Hong Kong for a painfully long layover, then finally to Bangkok. They found a civil registry office where Noya conversed with a clerk in slow and stilted Thai mixed in with smatterings of English. Their appointment made, they spent the next day exploring the city and eating far too much street food than was probably healthy. They bought a few small things for souvenirs. 

The next day they arrived at the civil registry in pressed button downs, but no ties. The officiant was patient with them speaking their personal vows in Japanese, though everything else had to be said in Thai. A spare clerk served as witness as they signed the marriage certificate and took a few photos of them on their phones.

Then they were out the door and spent the rest of the day alone in their hotel room. Nothing about their wedding had been traditional, but they could at least adhere to one for the wedding night.

“So, where to next?” Noya asked as they perused his map. It was spread out over their bed, and he had his marker in hand once more.

“Why don’t we just go south and see Malaysia next?” Asahi suggested. “And we won’t even need to fly.” His finger trailed down the thin strip of land that joined the two countries.

“Sounds good,” Noya said. He marked off their next destination before shoving the map off the bed and climbing into Asahi’s lap. “But first, I need a dose of Asahi.”

Asahi laughed and pulled him closer. This certainly wasn’t how he expected this trip to go, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

Three days later they packed their bags, carefully stowing their marriage certificate away, and caught a train headed south for the Thailand-Malaysia border and the rest of their lives together.


End file.
